Xanxus
Xanxus is the current leader of the Varia, Vongola Ninth's adopted son, and was the main antagonist of the Varia Arc. During the Varia Arc, he and Tsuna battled for the Sky Vongola Ring and the position of the 10th Vongola Boss. Later, in the Future Arc, he remains the leader of the Varia and leads a raid against the Millefiore, taking their Headquarters. He battles against Olgert and one of the Fake Funeral Wreaths, Rasiel, as well and easily wins, showing that he has grown much stronger in the future. Statistics *'Name': Xanxus, Varia Leader, Vongola Decimo Candidate *'Origin': Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 24 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 188 cm *'Weight': 80 kg *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': Flame of Wrath (Harmony and Disintegration) *'Standard Equipment': Dying Will Gun, Box Weapon: Ligre Tempesta di Cielo *'Weaknesses': Easily gets angry. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Rikiya Koyama; Steven Blum Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Xanxus is seen with full-body scars inflicted by the Ninth's Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition, the most recognizable the large one on his left cheek. During the Varia Arc, his hair is spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail (most speculate this to be a raccoon) at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He has a tall and muscular build. He also wears a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, also having a tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality Xanxus is cruel and ruthless, and shows no mercy to enemies and allies alike. Initially, he showed no emotion when his subordinates died and only saw them as disposable tools to help him gain the title of Vongola 10th, but since his defeat at the hands of Tsuna, Xanxus has appreciated his subordinates more. He can be short-tempered, easily angered even by small mistakes such as his subordinates bringing the wrong food, resulting in him beating them up or throwing things at them. He has a lot of confidence in his strength and power, and thus, often looks down on his enemies, referring to them as trash. Despite this, however, Xanxus seems to have a certain degree of respect for the Vongola Famiglia and knows the importance of the Famiglia's unity when they are in a dire situation. This is shown during his battle with Olgert in the future when he said that Vongola would always fight as one, and also during the final battle with the Real Six Funeral Wreaths when he and his subordinates declared that they would help Tsuna and his friends despite Xanxus still not approving of Tsuna as the Vongola Boss. History Main Skills and Equipment Flame of Wrath: Xanxus possesses Vongola II's Ability, Flame of Wrath. This is a very powerful and destructive Flame that was said to only appear when the Vongola II was enraged, giving it its name. The Second was also said to have the most devastating and powerful Flame of all the Vongola Leaders. According to his animal (Bester), this type of flame should be the fusion of sky and storm flame. *'Harmony': The characteristic of the Sky Flame. It allows the Flame's wielder to synchronize with his or her surroundings, open other Flames' Box Weapons, and to also merge other Flames with itself. The Harmony characteristic represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. *'Disintegration': The Storm Flame's characteristic. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of Flame attacks, or even break through other Flames. The Disintegration characteristic represents a destructive nature and power. *'Scoppio d'Ira' (Burst of Wrath): An Attack that requires the use of the Dying Will X Guns. Xanxus unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. *'Bocciolo di Fiamma' (Bud of Flame): Another Attack that requires the use of the X Guns. Xanxus uses one gun to fly around the target and the other to shoot his target from different angles to form a flower bud at the target's feet. *'Colpo d'Addio' (Blow of Farewell): A stronger version of Scoppio d'Ira where Xanxus charges up energy in his guns and fires two super-powerful shots with the same or more power than Scoppio d'Ira. *'Martello di Fiamma' (Hammer of Flame): The strongest version of Scoppio d'Ira and Xanxus' strongest move. Dying Will Gun: The two guns that are able to absorb and store the Dying Will Flames, accumulate it and release it through a Dying Will Bullet. The weapon was designed for him to store his Flame in and release it as a strong Flame attack, creating a super-powerful blast. Xanxus is also capable of using these for propulsion, allowing him to fly and move at great speeds. Box Weapon: Ligre Tempesta di Cielo (Ligre of Storm and Sky): Named Bester. Xanxus's animal type box weapon, It's a mixed breed between a Sky Lion and Tigre Tempesta. It has the ability to change from a lion to a tiger when Xanxus wants it to. Its attack is a roar, which uses the Sky attribute of harmony to petrify, and then the Storm attribute of disintegration to cause the petrified object to crumble. *'Armatura Platino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli': An alternate form of the Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, just with a longer mane and a platinum armor, giving it immense defense and durability, and is thus able to withstand attacks. *'Cambio Forma: Pistole Imperatore Animale': The Platinum Armor Sky/Storm Liger's Cambio Forma, fusing with Xanxus's X-Guns and greatly increasing its power. The gun's cartridge area resembles Bester's mane, and the bullets fired from the X-Guns are in the shape of a liger and more powerful. Relationships *Tsunayoshi Sawada Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vongola Family and Allies Category:Varia Members Category:Flame of Wrath Users Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters